


Frozen

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [15]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Shock, Spoilers for episode 174, Temporary Character Death, This is more emotional than physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELLChronic Pain | Hypothermia | InfectionThere is a chill in Zolf’s bones that he can’t get rid of. It settled there gradually over the last few hours… since the crash.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Promptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> So... this ended up more about shock than hypothermia. Someone should give the dwarf a shock blanket.

There is a chill in Zolf’s bones that he can’t get rid of. It settled there gradually over the last few hours… since the crash.

He’d ignored it, for the most part. There were so many people that still needed looking after. The dead needed laid to rest. Everyone else needed to be made comfortable and checked in on.

He kept himself busy and trusted his magic to keep him safe from the cold.

But the chill dug deeper with every moment. With every breath that entered his body and reminded him…

Zolf made sure the fire was tended to. He made sure Cel didn’t run out of ways to help, either. He knew they needed it, just as he did.

By the time the druid offered them hope, the cold had settled so snugly under his skin, that he no longer felt it, really.

He did what he was told. Helped however he could. Set up everything they needed for the ritual.

He needed to keep moving.

The winds picked up during the ritual, but Zolf had grown so accustomed to it, that he tuned it out.

The snow eventually faded into the background of his mind, too.

There were words being spoken in a language he didn’t understand and they filled the air, and his mind, and they tightened around the four lifeless bodies.

There was nothing else for him to do.

It went on for hours.

Zolf’s bones were made of ice and his blood coursed through his veins with the chill of the Arctic in its wake by the time he saw the first flutter of eyelids in any of them.

When Wilde finally jolted awake with a gasp, he wanted to grab him in an embrace and not let him go until he made him promise to take better care of himself. But it was impossible to direct that thought to the rest of his body.

Zolf stood frozen to the spot, watching his friends return from Death’s door. Watching Wilde fix him with a worried gaze. Watching everyone’s relief and joy and not being able to do anything but watch his own breath mist over the celebrations.

He’s not sure when or how Wilde appeared at his side. But he knew this wasn’t an apparition. He was alive and real and… warm. And suddenly, Zolf realized just how deep the cold in his soul ran. The ice and the wind inside him were just the surface. His soul had been frozen in that terrible instant and that ice had dug into every particle of him.

He kept looking at Wilde. Unable to speak. Unable to move. Wanting desperately to gravitate towards his warmth.

Wilde was holding his gaze.

They stood like that a few moments.

Then Oscar wrapped Zolf in his arms and held him tight, like he was afraid one of them might break at any moment. 

Zolf melted into the embrace.


End file.
